


Ashes to Ashes

by ConspiraMo



Category: Divine Church of Gunp
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Peace is Not Having A Good Time, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo
Summary: It’s the end of the line for Ian and Clary
Kudos: 1





	Ashes to Ashes

Ian stumbled suddenly, face going grey, and Peace and Clary rushed to their side, Peace catching them before they could fall to the hard earth. Ian’s breathing was labored, and the cracks on their face were starting to release small grey flakes into the air.   
“Hey, hey,” they said, reaching up with a shaking hand and brushing away the tears on Clary’s face, “it’s okay. We’re going to the Gunp afterlife, remember?” Clary nodded mutely, catching Ian’s hand and holding it like a lifeline. Ian turned their head to Peace. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll all see each other again soon, yeah?” Peace managed to nod and force out a “yeah” through the lump building in their throat. Ian smiled at both of them. “I can’t wait,” were their last words as they finally dissolved into ash.   
Clary was shaking uncontrollably, and as she started trying to stand up, she staggered sideways, clutching her arm to her side. Peace hurried over and slung Clary’s free arm around its shoulders. Together they managed to get into an alleyway before Clary’s legs collapsed beneath her. Peace sat her down so that she was leaning against its side. Clary hummed. “That was quick. I guess it’s just ‘cause it’s all on me now.” Peace didn’t reply. Clary leaned against it, head resting on its shoulder. “Hey Peace?” “Mm?” “How cottagecore d’you think the afterlife is gonna be? ‘Cause I’m gonna be pissed if I can’t be at least a little bit punk.” Startled, Peace started laughing, and after a moment, Clary joined in. Peace laughed until Clary’s laugh dwindled, then stopped altogether, and the weight of Clary’s body disappeared from its side. Then it pressed the back of its hand to its mouth, the only accessible body part not covered in Ian or Clary’s ashes. After getting itself back together, it stood and, checking for monsters, stepped back out onto the street. It was about to turn away and go when something made it turn back to where Ian’s ashes lay. There, standing next to them, were the slightly glowing spirits of Ian and Clary as they had been in life, Ian with their hair half up like it had been that night that they had started this whole mess, and Clary with her traditional red tipped ponytail. They turned, noticing Peace’s stare. Ian waved, Clary smiled, and a cloaked figure appeared behind them, in the process of lowering its hood. Adam. Ian and Clary turned to it and ran, both practically leaping into its arms for a hug. As Adam hugged them, it looked up and locked eyes with Peace, giving it a small, sad smile. Then it lowered its head to hold the two recently dead disciples closer and the three of them disappeared.


End file.
